leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Who
Doctor Who is a BBC science-fiction television series which is frequently referred to in the television series Leverage. In the series the Doctor, a 900-year-old Time Lord, travels through time and space with one or more human companions, frequently attractive young women. His ship is the TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space), a sentient device which appears to be a 1950's blue British police box, the result of a broken circuit that allows the machine to disguise itself. At times, the Doctor goes where the mood takes him (such as to visit Vincent Van Gogh) or where he is summoned (such as to help Churchill during WWII), and at times the TARDIS seems to take him where he needs to go (such as to Pompeii shortly before the volcano). Self-described as brilliant, he typically finds himself helping the people he encounters at his destination as they battle a variety of alien life forms, the most famous being the xenophobic pepper-pot-shaped Daleks. The Doctor, the last of his kind from a planet called Gallifrey, is capable of regeneration, a process developed to allow the show to change the actor in the role. Originally played by William Hartnell from 1963 to 1966, the current Doctor (the Twelfth) is Peter Capaldi, who took on the role in 2014. Well-known Doctors include Sylvester McCoy (Seventh Doctor), Tom Baker (Fourth Doctor and the longest in the role), Matt Smith (Eleventh Doctor), and David Tennant (Tenth Doctor). The show premiered in 1963, and ran until 1989, followed by a television film in 1996 (with Paul McGann as the one-night-only Eighth Doctor). It was revived in 2005 with Christopher Eccleston as the Ninth Doctor, and recently completed its seventh season (33nd overall) with Smith. The revived Doctor Who was originally produced by Russell T. Davies, and is currently produced by Steven Moffat, who is also the lead writer. It is a world-wide hit, a cultural phenomenon in the UK, and the longest running sci-fi show of all time. It is broadcast in the US on BBC America. References Season 1 * The Mile High Job: Nate uses the alias Tom Baker (The Fourth Doctor) and Sophie uses the alias Sarah Jane, one of the fourth Doctor's companions. The other aliases available to Nate were Peter Davison (the Fifth Doctor) and Sylvester McCoy (The Seventh). * The Bank Shot Job: Hardison expresses his frustration at the time it took to illegally download the latest episode of Doctor Who. * The 12-Step Job: Nate re-uses the alias of Tom Baker. Parker uses the alias Rose, the ninth and tenth Doctor's companion. Season 3 * The Three-Card Monte Job: Eliot and Hardison use the aliases Moffat and Davies. These are nods to Steven Moffat and Russell T. Davies, two of the executive producers of Doctor Who. Season 4 * The Ten Li'l Grifters Job: The attorney who hires Nate describes being fired from the law firm McGann, McCoy and Baker, referencing four of the actors (there being two actors with the surname Baker) who played the Doctor. * The Radio Job: Parker insists that Nate's father used a time machine to travel back to 1962 while a modified Doctor Who theme plays in the background. In the same scene, Hardison explains he is wearing a bowtie because "bowties are cool," one of the Eleventh Doctor's catch-phrases. Season 5 *The First Contact Job: A reporter dressed very much in the style of the Eleventh Doctor sits in the front row during the press conference late in the episode. *The Frame Up Job: Sophie and Sterling are Agents Smith and Tennant, referencing the actors playing the Tenth Doctor (David Tennant) and the Eleventh Doctor (Matt Smith). *The White Rabbit Job: Sophie introduces herself as Sally Sparrow, a character seen in the Tenth Doctor's episode, "Blink", written by Steven Moffat (see below). *The Long Goodbye Job: Parker introduces herself as Agent Tennant, referencing the character previously played by Sterling in The Frame Up Job. Notes * Steven Moffat, the current executive producer of'' Doctor Who'' created the role of Jane Christie, played by Gina Bellman in the British situation comedy "Coupling." He later produced a modern-day revival of "Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde", in which Bellman played Jekyll's wife. It was her work in this series that brought her to the attention of John Rogers, and resulted in her being offered the role of Sophie Devereaux. * Mark A. Sheppard, who plays Sterling, made a guest appearance in the two-part season six opener "The Impossible Astronaut/Day of the Moon". Category:Television Series